


【花丸隔壁的草丸】鹤丸国永

by douglaser



Category: toukenranbu, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douglaser/pseuds/douglaser





	【花丸隔壁的草丸】鹤丸国永

审神者x鹤丸国永  
⭐高潮地狱  
⭐失禁有

鹤丸国永摊上大事儿了。  
起因是他搞事，结果自己误踩到未完成的机关上，弹出来的鬼头飞走沿途吓哭了几振短刀然后撞上审神者窗台上的花盆，花盆摔下来砸在了审神者桌子上，掀翻了墨碟，溅了桌上公式文书和桌前审神者一脸墨  
哦豁.jpg  
事后黑发审神者笑眯眯地用帕子擦了擦脸，顶着一脸墨痕瞅了眼前来认罪按捺不住几欲先走的鹤丸，然后对今天近侍的笑面青江说:  
“今天，可以跟鹤丸换下近待吗”  
笑面青江摸着下巴看着审神者笑得背生寒意的模样，意味深长笑着爽快答应了。  
于是当天鹤丸被压着哭丧着脸配审神者坐在屋里抄了一天书，练了一天的字。  
但这似乎只是惩罚小小的一部分。  
晚上鹤丸清洗后便赤着脚啪嗒啪嗒进了审神者的卧室，看到审神者跪坐在被褥上，看着他，随后拍拍自已的大腿，温声呼唤太刀的名字。  
”鹤丸，过来。”  
鹤丸被他含有灵力的声音叫得腰眼一酸，边走过去一张停不下来的嘴便开始往外吐字。  
“哎，主人你今天怎么这么主动，可真是吓到我了,”他走到审神者面前跨坐在人腿上，主动揽着审神者肩膀去索吻。  
本丸里有寝当番，只是参不参加全靠自愿，审神者平日里也不会主动、随便干那种事，稳如一根入定木头平日里看起来自矜又禁欲。，像今天这样没看书练字批公文等着今晚寝当番人员的情况着实少见。  
审神着者握着身量纤长的太刀的腰肢，启唇与他接吻。勾着太刀的舌尖细细啄吻，纠缠过程中肆意侵略者太刀湿热的口腔，啧喷水声响起。明明不重肉欲，审神名却仿佛天赋技能全满一般技术好得不行，不会儿便将鹤丸弄得满面春潮腰胯发抖软成一滩，被按着倒在被子上只有后臀贴着审神者的大腿，半勃的性器滴着清液弄脏了审神者大腿布料。  
审神者挑眉，五官放松没什么表情的将手指没入太刀股缝，摸到了一指粘腻后熟练地在柔致穴口按压两下，轻松插入两指扩张。  
鹤丸因手指的进入而哼哼两声。他看突然主动的审神者肯定是要搞什么事只不过这惩罚前奏也未免太舒服了，白发付丧神喘息着咬着指尖认真注视着审神者的面容，一双鎏金眸子渐渐漫上水色，在他扩张的过程上哆哆嗦嗦地泄了一次。  
当他正眯着眼享受高潮余韵的时候，突然感受到审神者炽热的巨物在臀尖蹭了两下，作势要插进他被手指玩弄的松软淫液泛滥的穴里。不由得扶住了审神者撑在他身侧的双臂，结结巴巴的想要制止他。  
“主人、我刚刚高潮了……不要现在……咿啊！”  
滚烫的柱头以一种不可撼动的气势突破了颤动着绞紧的穴口，方才才高潮过的肉穴紧致湿滑本能的排斥着外来物，然而审神者压根没打算放过鹤丸，粗长的性器在不伤及付丧神的前提下又凶又狠的全根没入，猛的擦过了敏感带 没有半点缓冲的又推开了层层拥上来的湿软穴肉，快速的抽插起来。  
“主人……好难受、嗯、唔啊……”  
鹤丸的眼泪一下子被激了出来，十指紧紧扣着审神者结实的双臂，扭着屁股试图远离那根凿进他屁股里的凶器，高潮未退一波又起的陌生感觉洗刷着鹤丸的肉体，触电般酥麻几乎让他分不清难受还是舒爽，只是嘴里乱七八糟的求饶着。  
“太快了……要被操坏了、主人轻点、轻……嗯啊啊啊啊啊——”审神者俯下身用自己压住了付丧神不安分扭动的雪白躯体，在肉体撞击声掺夹着水声中快速的操弄着鹤丸的敏感点，直直将太刀送入了绝顶的高潮。  
太刀形状饱满的臀肉都被压在审神者胯部压的变了形，臀尖是被囊带拍打得通红一片是又痛又爽。他仰着纤长如鹤的脖颈发出一声哭吟，秀气通红的性器萎靡的软趴在被他的精液糊成白黏一片的下腹处，颤颤巍巍的在审神者的强迫之下缓慢苏醒。

“主人……难受、不是、好舒服……呜啊啊啊！！”  
被操得失了神的付丧神咿咿呀呀的胡言乱语着，一双纤细笔直的双腿一抽一抽的松盘着审神者的腰，好几次因为皮肤接触的汗液而滑下，意乱情迷之下渴望审神者怀抱的鹤丸国永只得一次又一次费劲的去扒拉着审神者，然后尖叫着一次又一次的堕入高潮地狱。  
“所以是难受还是舒服呢？”  
审神者了然，怀抱起瘫软的白发付丧神直起身来，鹤丸便顺势坐在了他怀里，含在屁股里的热棍随着重力狠狠的撞进了最深处，付丧神哭叫着下意识扭着屁股起身，又被恶劣的审神者抓着臀肉下压来回操弄着深处软肉，恍恍惚惚的抖着身子用肉穴高潮——他的下身已经什么都射不出了，恹恹地垂成柔软的一团。  
“坏掉了……要被操坏了……”鹤丸哽咽着趴在审神者怀里，眼泪汗液湿了一脸，迷迷糊糊的张嘴磨牙似得咬着审神者凸起的锁骨，实在没什么力度活像挠痒痒。  
见他实在坚持不住了昏昏欲睡，审神者便放慢了速度用硬实柱头研磨骚心变相摧残着，最后捅了几下将今夜最后一发精液悉数射进鹤丸被操得软烂的穴里，白发太刀发出濒死般的泣音，下腹起伏缩紧，淅淅沥沥的水声他身下响起。骤然松懈的躯体连屁股里的东西都含不住了，精液混合着肠液慢慢的从合不拢的穴口滑下跟被褥上的尿液混在一起，污浊一片。  
鹤丸国永被生生操失禁了。  
这个想法在鹤丸国永脑子里悠悠回荡着，支撑不住昏睡了过去。  
“嗯……有些过了呢。”  
审神者抱起昏睡的付丧神，亲亲他的额角起身去往浴室，留下了一地腥臊体液和满室淫靡气息。  
至于鹤丸国永还会不会皮了……  
不皮怎么能称之为鹤丸国永呢。


End file.
